The Son Of Dragons
by Theemptycup
Summary: 20 years after the fall of Galbatorix, a child is born, with an unnatural immunity to fire. When Carvahal is once again burning, a wild dragon comes and helps them, before finding the orphan, and claiming him as his son. now 15 years later, that follow that child on his journey as a dragon rider
1. epilouge

Epilogue

 _Ilnark was flying over a human village known as Carvahall, 20 years after the fall of the black king Galbatorix._

 _The town was in flames, and he helped get everyone to safety. When the fires died, there was only one survivor that he could not get to. A baby boy. He had no parents, and so Ilnark chose to Take the boy as his son and train him in the ways of the dragon._


	2. Chapter 1

I awoke before sunrise and kept as still as possible to avoid waking father. Today was the 15th anniversary of the day father found me, a boy with a strange immunity to fire. He named me Moriarty and raised me as his son. In all that time I have not seen another human, but father says it's because I'm not like the others. My ears are slightly pointed, my features fair, my speed, stamina, and strength are far greater than other humans. So whenever a human drew near to our home, mother and father would scare them off. I finally got restless after 20 seconds, breaking my record of 5 seconds of patience, and went for a walk, only to find that father was already awake.

"Where are you going, Moriarty?" He asked in the language known only to dragons, and me.

"Just taking a walk father. I won't go far." I replied in the same tongue.

"Take Kadalri with you," He ordered. I sighed. Kadalri was my cousin, a dragon with scales as purple as amethysts while fathers were a more iron gray. Kadalri's parents were dead.

"I'm not going past the river, surely I won't need to take Kadalri. Plus she's always playing pranks on me! Pranks that risk revealing my secrets." I replied.

"Well then take someone else, but you're not to leave this cave without taking someone with you. And remember to cover your ears this time." He said.

"Fine, I'll take Islingr," I said, naming my only friend. Islingr is a dragon with scales as red as blood. She's a kindhearted dragon, and we've become close these last 15 years, despite her being 3 years my superior.

"OK," Father replied, then fell asleep again.

I woke up Islingr gently, accidentally startling her and receiving a blast of fire, which did no harm.

"Sorry Mo. What's up?" She asked. Only Islingr calls me Mo.

"Father insisted that I take someone if I was going to go for a walk, and you need to stretch your wings a little. You've been in here for many moons." I replied, brushing ash out of my hair.

Islingr nodded and stood. Then we walked out together.

"So what's it like to fly?" I asked.

"You know what it's like. You've flown before." She replied.

"Not like that. I've flown on the back of father, shredding my legs in the process, and father's flown with my mind connected, but I don't know what it's actually like to be the one doing the flying. What's it like to be a ruler of the skies?" I asked again, causing Islingr to fall silent.

"I can't say Mo, you know that. No dragon can answer that question. Just like no human can actually describe to a dragon what it's like to be human." She said after a long silence.

"Maybe one day, all that will change." I said to myself. Then Islingr threw me onto her back, scaring me within an inch of my life, and took off.

There's one thing you should know about Islingr: She's faster than any other dragon has ever been.

After flying on her back for half the day, and several profanities in the dragon's tongue, known as dracolith, I was finally deposited by Islingr in front of our home.

"Is, I told you never to do that." I said breathlessly to the crimson dragon, who just chuckled before saying "Ilnark, he's ready." to my father.

"Ready for what?" I asked worriedly.

"Son, on the day I rescued you, Islingr found something that was buried long ago. An egg with the spells of a rider on it. When I brought you to the cave, it acted strangely, so I told her to hide it for 15 years and to make sure you were ready to receive it on the 15th anniversary of that day. And you are." Father replied, before standing aside to reveal an egg, jade green in color. I walked forward and touched it. And as soon as I did, a crack appeared in the shell.


	3. Chapter 2

I gazed in wonder at the crack, watching it widen until the egg exploded. Where the egg was laid a green hatchling. I looked at the others, never having dealt with one before. Kadalri nudged me forward, so I did, and when I picked up the little dragon, a new sensation flooded my right arm: Cold. So I did the natural thing and winced slightly as the ice water feeling went through. Later when I looked at my right palm, I saw a little silver pool, no more than 3 inches across, and 2 inches tall.

"Son, next time Ismira comes by, you and the hatchling will be leaving with her." Father informed me. Ismira Katrinasdaughter was the only other human who knew I was alive. At every full moon, she comes and gives the Dragons the necessary supplies to keep me that way. I've never met her, as either father or Kadalri deals with her each time. The next full moon is tomorrow.

"Leaving for where?" I asked.

"A place called Brom's valley. I do not know beyond that." He replied.

I nodded. So I had 1 day before I had to leave my family, to go to a place called Brom's valley. What a day.

"What will I be doing at this place?" I asked.

"Training to be a dragon rider." Islingr replied.

"Moriarty, we know that you don't want to leave. But it's for the best, for both you and the hatchling." Kadalri said.

"Jadea. Not the hatchling. Her name is Jadea." I remarked, the word suddenly appearing in my mind.

Father walked over.

"Moriarty, these past 15 years have been a blessing. I'm glad to have been able to call you my son." Father said tears evident in his dragon eyes. If you learn anything after 15 years with dragons, it'll be one of these 2 things: Don't make them mad or you will be incinerated, or don't make them cry, for you may drown. I didn't care. I wrapped my arms around his scaly neck and cried with him.

"Thank you for saving my life all those years back father." I told him. If he had not taken me as his son, any number of circumstances could have happened, and all would have led to me being dead.

"No son, thank you for saving mine," He replied. Ilnark had lost his mate a week previous to finding the boy and was so distraught that if he hadn't found Moriarty and been given a new purpose, he would have committed suicide.

"Don't be distraught for me father. I will visit whenever possible." I told him.

"I shan't my son."

Then Islingr and Kadalri had to ruin the moment by butting their heads into it. Literally.


	4. Chapter 3

The next night, after a solemn goodbye, I left with Ismira, not understanding a word she said. After 3 tedious months I was able to recognize and recreate a few words in her native tongue, but not many. After another 4, I was semi fluent in it, and we had reached the place where I would be going to broms valley. Jadea's growth over the last few months was unprecedented. She looked different than others of her kind, though. She was slimmer, faster, had half as many spikes and finally, her tail ended at a point which she could move faster than lighting and was a dangerous weapon. But what was the most troubling was that she should have breathed fire by now, but hasn't even been able to produce smoke, no matter how much fireweed she eats. Most dragons breathe fire within 6 months of hatching. Jadea's 7 months old, and now we're both worried. Father told me stories as a child about a race of ancient dragons that breathed elements other than fire, and could only be tamed by certain elves that were immune to their blasts, but those were just legends, nothing more. Or so I thought. I got into a boat that was guided by magic to the coordinates of the valley, and jadea flew above. An uneventful 7 months later, we arrived in a mountain range, with an archway carved into it. On that archway was a sentence in a language I was unfamiliar with. Once I walked through that entrance, I felt some of my energy leave me and saw a yellow path appear. Jadea had the same thing happen, so we followed the path. An hour later, just before all my energy faded and I would pass into the void, I passed through another archway and collapsed, whatever was draining my strength was over. I looked up and saw a series of stone buildings, many people, elves, little people with beards, and strange hulking creatures with horns. But what told me I was in the right place were the dragons.

"Jadea, we're home," I said in Dracolith

"Indeed, we are little one." was her reply.

Then I blacked out.

Later I woke up in a strange building and saw a man who seemed to be in his mid to late forties, maybe early 50's.

"Where am I?" I asked, and then realizing I was speaking dracolith, switched to English before repeating the question.

"Brom's Valley young rider. This is the infirmary. You lost consciousness on after you passed through the barrier." Was his reply.

"Who are you, and where is my dragon?"

"You're dragon is in the dragonkeep, safe and sound. As for whom I am, my name is Eragon Bromson. I run this place. Come. I'll answer any questions you have over a bowl of stew." He said as he noticed my standing.

"Just 1 question: When can I start my," I said then struggled to find the right word. "Training."

"You can start tomorrow. Today you go see your dragon for the first time in 3 weeks. She's been giving us quite a scare, firing that black stuff every time we come close. We don't know what it is, or what it does."

"She's breathing something other than fire?" I asked.

"Yes, Why?" Was Eragon's reply.

"Take me to the dragonkeep."


	5. Chapter 4

Eragon looked at me incredulously.

"Kid, your dragons in a rage, spewing an unknown substance everywhere, and you want me to take you to her? Are you mad?"

"No. Now take me to Jadea." I said my eyes colder and harder than any dragons. Needless to say, he took me to the dragonkeep.

"Careful. Like I said, we don't know what these blasts do."

"Then close the door behind me."

Eragon nodded after a long hesitation, then opened the door just enough to let me through.

I slipped inside and Eragon slammed the door shut behind me, causing Jadea to wake. Thinking I was someone else, she fired at me. I didn't move to dodge it, and let it hit me with no ill effects.

"J, it's me." I shouted, and she stopped firing.

"Sorry little one." She said as I brushed ashes off my chest since she burned off my shirt.

"The fireweed was preventing you from breathing fire because you don't breathe normal fire. The way that enveloped me, only one fire could ever do that: The Promethean flames. A gift that no dragon has been born with since the first dragon wars. But your egg was laid before the war and was given to the riders shortly after. Then it was buried. You are the only dragon with the Promethean flames."

"Just like the stories the old one told you."

"Just like in father's stories. Dragons who breathed other elements then normal fire, only tamable by elves that were immune. But I'm no elf, so we don't really fit the bill."

"I wouldn't say that. Now tell that half-elf to open the door and let us out."

That entire conversation had been in dracolith

"Eragon, open the door. She won't attack." I shouted.

Eragon opened the door, and was surprised to see that I had no shirt. "How?"

"I'll explain later. For now, get rid of the fireweed, she won't be needing it."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Moriarty Ilnarkson, the first of the new resistants."

"Ok then."


	6. Chapter 5

p class="MsoNormal"After that, I started classes immediately. First I became completely fluent in the human language, and then we started battle training as well as ancient language lessons./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"One day when I was practicing sword fighting, I was called over by my mentor, Erin./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Moriarty, it's time for you to visit Elesmira." She said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I sighed. The great elven city of Elesmira, where I would forge a riders sword with Rhunön. I've been looking forward to this for a different reason, though. Rhunön is one of the only elves alive who would know about the original resistants./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""When do I leave?" I asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""As soon as you're ready. You get that time off." She replied, and I put away the sword./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Thanks, Ma, err, Erin." I said catching myself. On the very first day, Erin drilled into my head not to call her master or teacher but to call her Erin./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""You're welcome Moriarty." She said then left, as did I./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"I took a month to pack my stuff and collapsed it into almost nothingness that would stay at an exact distance from me wherever I went using a spell and collapsed from the exhaustion. A day later I was flying to Elesmira, where I had a very pleasant surprise waiting for me./p 


	7. Chapter 6

After an uneventful month, Jadea and I entered Elesmira. I asked an elf who was passing by for directions to Rhunön forge, and when I was given a questioning look, switched to the ancient language. Once I got the directions, I climbed off jadea who told me to go ahead. I ran to the forge and knocked at the door. After a count of 30, an elf resembling a middle-aged woman with pointed ears threw it open and held a fire poker at me.

"Who are you?!" The elf woman asked.

Instead of responding, I showed her my palm, revealing the Gedway Ignasia1. "My name is Moriarty Ilnarkson. Officially, I'm here to make a Riders sword. Unofficially, I need to talk to you about the original resistants."

At the word resistants, the elf flinched. "why would a boy like you want to know about them?" She asked

"Because they're back, and I'm one of them. My element is fire." I responded.

"Prove it." She said, then pointed to the forge, and muttered the word " _Brisingr_ 2." And a fire erupted into it.

Shrugging, I walked over to the fire, and stood in the center, without even flinching. "Like I said, immune to fire. Now tell me what you know."

The elf shrugged. "As you probably know, I am Rhunön and am one of the oldest living elves. I forged all of the Riders blades. But what you don't know is that my very first mate was a resistant. He was immune to his creature's acid spray." She said which is where I interrupted.

"Creature? I thought the Resistants only rode dragons."

"No. They bonded with the creatures that nobody else could. The creatures of their races like no others. My mate Kialandi, not the one of the forsworn3 but a different one who was born before that monster, bonded with a Nidwhal. But they've all been dead for centuries before you. Now, it's time to make that sword.

1: The Gedway Ignasia is the symbol of the dragon riders. 2: Brisingr means fire in the ancient language. 3: the 12 riders that betrayed the others under the control of Galbatorix. 4: Creatures that are similar to dragons that live underwater.


	8. Chapter 7

p class="MsoNormal""What's your fighting style Rider?" She asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Well, no sword's ever felt right to me, even when I used two. They're all too long and heavy for me to make more skilled blows. So maybe knives instead of swords would be better for me. 2 of them, because I'm apparently ambidextrous."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Knives? What an unusual choice of weaponry. But I can do it. Any preferences on the knives?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""One should be a throwing knife, while the other is longer, harder, thicker, but also balanced for throwing and both should be as sharp as your typical rider's sword," I replied after some thought./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Rhunon nodded. "It shall be done. But I must know, does your dragon breath ordinary flames?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal""No. She breathes the Promethean fire."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""That will not do, we need ordinary flames and a dragon will speed the process."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Then a third voice spoke in dracolith/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Maybe I can help," Islingr said./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Issy!" I shouted in the human tongue, and ran outside, just as the dragon landed. I jumped up and hugged my old friend's neck./p  
p class="MsoNormal""I missed you Mo."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""I missed you too Is," I replied in dracolith./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Yeah, I got that by how you're squeezing my neck. Dragons need to breathe too you know."/p  
p class="MsoNormal""Sorry." I said and let go, dropping to the floor and letting my ankles and legs bend to absorb the shock./p  
p class="MsoNormal"After she caught her breath, she said "Maybe I can use my fire to forge your blades Mo."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"I brought it up to Rhunön, who said that it was alright as long as she could control her flame size./p  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh don't worry, she can."/p 


	9. Chapter 8

Rhunön brought out the brightsteel, the metal all riders blades are made of, mined from meteorites, and said

"I took an oath on the ancient language never to make another sword again, and as knives are not swords, I don't need to use your body like I normally would."

I nodded, "But I still want to help. They are my blades."

"Ok. Fair enough."

I lowered my barriers, and felt her enter my mind.

The brightsteel was already separated and cut so we started building a forge for it. Rhunön never has a forge already made.

It was long work. When it came to imbuing the magic into the blades, she sang and I repeated the words.

When we finished most of the process, I was sweating and exhausted. She had my fighting style and everything else needed. Then I heard the impossible.

"You can go rest. I will finish it."

"But-" Then Jadea interrupted.

 _Go little one. I will watch and remember for you._ She said mentally.

"Fine." I said then walked out.

The next morning I was told that Rhunön wanted to see me.

I walked to her forge, ignoring all the shurt'ugal comments I got.

When I got there, the knives were almost finished.

"All they need are the names." Rhunön said

"I think the thick one would should be called Arklan. It's the dracolith word for sword, as the knife is essentially a small sword. I said drawing the corresponding rune in the dirt, "And the smaller one is Riclad, the word for speed, I said drawing the corresponding rune next to the other one.


	10. Chapter 9

Rhunon inscribed the blades with the runes and the blades scabbards with them as well, then I said goodbye to Islingr and left on Jadea. Her saddle is very uncomfortable and bruises my legs. Note to self: find a new saddle design. Jadea agreed

.

Three months later, resting more frequently due to the spring storms, we arrived back in Brom's Valley, which was under attack by creatures I've only seen once before.

"Oh no. No, no, no. This can't be happening." I muttered

"What are they?" Jade asked

"Tell you later. Right now, the riders need help." And then I jumped out of the saddle piercing the barrier in my mind and using magic to cover my body in a supernova, crashing into the ground with an explosion that killed several of the monsters. The fire had acted like a shield, so I drew my knives and attacked, stabbing one in the chest with Arklan, throwing Riclad into another's eye before retrieving it and dueling another who wielded a sword, all the while channeling an ancient spell of power. Jadea was killing these monsters by the Legion with her flames. Soon all the creatures were dead, and I killed the spell, the fatigue finally setting in. And then I saw something that set sorrow deep into my heart.

"Eragon," I shouted running over to him. He had been impaled by one of the monsters swords, through and through.

"Eragon, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I will die with honor now."

"No. You can't. There are more riders who need your teachings. I won't allow you to die." I shouted and delved into the barrier once more. Then I cast the only spell that I knew could save him. In the ancient language, I said: I offer my soul in return for this man's body, heart and mind to be repaired.

As he wasn't dead yet, there was still a chance the spell could save him.

Eragon glowed with a powerful light and soon stood, the only sigh that any damage had ever been dealt was the hole in his armor. That was my last sight before death took its hold on me.

That's right. I died. How am I writing this then? Well, that's another chapter.


	11. Chapter 10

When I woke up again, I was with Jadea in a place of darkness, alone until someone appeared.

"Where do you think you're going Half-blood?" This person said.

"What?"

"You're not supposed to be dead yet. Your work isn't done."

"My work?"

"Yes. I swear you're more annoying than the last Halfling that came through here."

"Halfling? What are you talking about?

"You're half elf, half something else."

"What's the something else?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. But when you find your father, ask him to explain what he is."

"My father?"

"Yes, your father. Your mother was an elf; your father was not."

"You don't mean Ilnark then."

"That was not his name no. He was something ancient. But now you must return to the world of the living, and to do so; you need this."

The figure stood aside to reveal gleaming battle armor.

"The infinity armor."

"The what now?"

"The infinity armor. Forged by the hands of the first rider himself? The original Eragon? The first of the resistants? He wore it into every battle, and with his final breath, he tied his consciousness to it, similarly to how a dragon does their eldunari1."

"That's amazing."

"The armor is yours."

"And I will accept it gratefully."

"Good. Now take it and leave."

A door opened behind me, and I saw my old room in Brom's Valley, granted in pieces.

"I thought you said I had to use the armor to leave."

"I lied. But now the armor will be there when you cross back over." The figure said and shoved me through the barrier.

As soon as I had crossed through, warmth flooded my body and for the first time, I realized that I had died and come back to life, an impossible feat.

Then I heard the voices outside and ran out to see a body, my body, on a funeral pyre. Father, istalri, Kialandi and the others from my den were there crying. I couldn't stand it when I heard the words:

"What were those things? I've never seen the likes of them before."

"Maybe I can fill you in," I shouted, having all eyes on me in disbelief.

"How are you alive? you're on the pyre, but not."

Then someone poked me.

"Not a ghost."

"No. I was brought back by magic more powerful than anything I've ever seen. But these creatures are called Revenants. Their what's left of beings from intelligent races whose minds were corrupted by dark magic. The souls withered away, and the magic took over the body. The Black king Galbatorix was a revenant. Revenants are worse than shades, and the revenants of shades are almost the worst. But a revenant rider. No. We have a necromancer in this earth. A dark necromancer. A sorcerer whose dark magic is strong enough to imbue a body with a soul made of dark magic. A revenant. The revenants are bound to the will of their master if made this way, so one of you must have done something to piss a necromancer off. Possibly without realizing it."

"How do you know so much about Revenants and necromancers boy? Here you are back from the dead. Maybe you're a revenant."

"I cannot be. My body is on that pyre, and a revenant must be formed inside its own body. And necromancers cannot raise themselves from the dead. I know because of fathers tales, and the fact that I once tortured a natural made revenant."

"Can you teach us to fight them?"

"Yes. But we're going to need powerful weapons. Pure weapons."

"Anything else?"

"You're going to need to learn Dracolith. I've learned that spells cast in that language take less energy upon you."

Then a new voice spoke up.

"Ok. General." Eragon said.

"General? I'm not General material."

"You're the only one who can help us beat them."

"Ok then. But after this, I wish to just be a normal Rider."

"I don't know if that will be possible."

"Sadly, neither do I."


	12. Chapter 11

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"3 days after the battle, I finally put on the infinity armor and felt something strange. An unfamiliar consciousness entered my mind./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emAre you the original Eragon?/em I asked it tentatively./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emYes I am Moriarty Ilnarksson.I have slumbered for thousands of years, only to be awoken when the Resistants arose again./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I was in awe. This was the first rider. The first resistant./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emCan you help me defeat the revenants?/em I asked. If we were going to win, we're going to need all the help we can get./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emI can. The revenants are dangerous. You must start training the riders soon. Today if possible./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emThen today it shall be. They have already started learning Dracolith./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emVery good. But it's not enough. We need more resistants. Repeat the following phrase./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emOk./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emBy the power of the sword and stone, by air and ice, by fire blood and water, I call upon the power of the ancients to to find what I need. The Resistants./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I repeated the phrase and a map appeared on the wall, with 4 red dots that moved./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emEach dot represents one living resistant./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emThere are 3 others?/em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emYes. And you must find them. They are your only hope to win./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"emThen I shall./em/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The nearest dot was a few miles south of my location. So that is where I went. What I found was unexpected./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"strongEnd of book one./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px; text-align: center;"strongBook 2: The daughter of wolves out now/strong/p 


End file.
